1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus and, more particularly, to a compact, indoor antenna for a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art television antennas consist of one-dimensional elements. Commonly such antennas are either monopoles, comprising one antenna element, or dipoles, comprising two universally movable antenna elements connected in the familar "rabbit ear" configuration.
A significant drawback with such prior art antennas is the amount of space they require for proper operation. For example, when low-band VHF signals (channels 1-3) are to be received, each one-dimensional antenna element needs to be adjusted to be about 90 cm long. Since such antennas are placed on the television set, which is commonly put near a wall, optimum directional adjustment of such antennas, for example, in inclined positions, is often impossible.
Making the antenna smaller does not solve the problem. If the antenna is smaller, the antenna proficiency is decreased because radiation resistance decreases or because impedance matching between the antenna and the line leading to the television receiver becomes very difficult, particularly in view of the wide band characteristics of television signals.